The present invention provides means for transporting a kayak across dry land. The size and shape of typical kayaks cause them to be awkward to carry, especially for one person. This makes it difficult for a person to transport a kayak from an automobile or storage area to the water. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a kayak carrier that enables a user to easily transport a kayak across dry land without help from another person.
Currently, there are existing kayak carriers. However, many of these currently known carriers require straps or complicated locking mechanisms to attach to kayaks. Some currently known kayak carriers are too large to be stowed in the kayak, which means that the user must leave the carrier at the water's edge while kayaking or leave the kayak unattended at the water's edge while returning the carrier to an automobile or storage area.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a kayak carrier that can be stowed on a kayak and does not require straps or locking mechanisms to attach to a kayak.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.